1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick connector as used in a circulation duct for a coolant for the temperature control of parts or components. The invention is in particular applicable in the field of the temperature control of electronic components and in the field of injection molding of parts made from synthetic materials, in which field molds must be cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a heat exchange plate designed to cool electronic components, a coolant circulation duct is defined inside the plate and designed to be connected, by both ends thereof, to a supply duct, which in turn is connected to a refrigerated coolant supply group, as well as a fluid discharge duct. When the duct of the plate is disconnected from the supply and discharge ducts, while the still-hot electronic components transmit calories to the coolant confined in that duct, said coolant undergoes a temperature increase that is accompanied by a pressure increase capable of causing ruptures in the duct or its connecting elements. Similar problems arise in the field of injection molding, where the molds are subject to temperature increases whereas their coolant circulation duct is isolated from the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,040 proposes to resolve these problems using a connector that comprises a valve secured to a piston slidingly mounted in a body. When the connector is disconnected and its internal pressure increases beyond a threshold value, the piston and the valve are moved toward the outside against the action of the spring, so as to create a leak which allows lowering the internal pressure of the connector. Due to that leak, the pressure inside the connector decreases, to the point that the piston and the valve are then pushed by the spring into a sealing position. This solution is not satisfactory inasmuch as it causes a loss of coolant and risks of environmental pollution by the connector. In particular, such a solution is not applicable in the field of the cooling of electronic components, which cannot be soiled by coolant discharge.
Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,964 is a quick connector whereof the female element discharges a fluid at an elevated pressure through vents, without using a moving piston.
It is also known from EP-A-1 790 458 to provide, in an injection mold, a volume compensator made up of a sealed sliding piston that is in communication with a coolant circulation duct inside a mold. When the piston is subject to a pressure increase, it slides to increase the available volume for the coolant, against the action of a spring that returns it to a retracted position when the pressure decreases, in particular when the duct is again connected to supply and discharge ducts. The available compensation volume depends on the characteristics of the spring, and a pressurized disconnection of the circuit cannot be ruled out, i.e., disconnection without previously bringing the circuit to atmospheric pressure, which results in moving the piston against the action of the spring, even before the complete disconnection of the supply duct and the discharge duct. Furthermore, the approach of EP-A-1 790 458 requires incorporating the volume compensator into the injection mold in addition to its connector elements, which makes the equipment both complex and costly.
“Compensation” refers to an adjustment of the volume available for the confined fluid under the effect of the pressure of the fluid, so as to limit the pressure variations thereof.
The solutions considered in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,040 and EP-A-1 790 458 rely on the action of a spring for returning the piston to its position. The fluid whereof the pressure increases must fight against the elastic force exerted by that spring to move the piston and allow the compensation. This equipment is therefore not very sensitive to small pressure variations and may lack reliability in certain applications.